


withstand

by whatisitkirschtein



Series: kurotsukki week 2k14 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And More Fluff, M/M, damn i am predictable, wow another sick fic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn't seem like the type to willingly take care of others. Tsukishima learns otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	withstand

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another one heck yea
> 
> day 2: sick day

Tsukishima was in a godawful mood just minutes after he had woken up. 

A killer headache greeted him as soon as he opened his eyes, and it didn't leave him even after he had taken the strongest aspirins in his tiny shoe box apartment.

He felt dizzy and had to sit on the side of his bed before he could even think of getting ready for what was looking to be a gruesome day. His limbs were weak, also somehow feeling like lead as he tried to move around.

He managed to shuffle into the kitchen, now without the assistance of the wall as he kept a hand on it as he walked. The smell of the breakfast Kuroo was making made him sick to his stomach, and he tried not to feel guilty at the sad look the other gave him when he declined the breakfast he offered. 

"You look like shit," Kuroo teased from the opposite side of the table both boys sat, Tsukishima with his head resting in his arms whilst Kuroo ate. 

Tsukishima moaned pitifully in response. 

Kuroo whistled lowly. "That bad huh?" 

"Today is definitely the day I die. When I do, give Akiteru my headphones. Yamaguchi can have my dinosaur collection."

At this response Kuroo couldn't help but frown. It wasn't like Tsukishima to be this dramatic, even when he wasn't feeling so hot. He was about to call him out on it when Tsukishima suddenly stood up, swaying slightly on the spot. 

"Woah there," Kuroo breathed, catching the slightly taller boy before he could hit the ground. 

Tsukishima blinked heavily, standing back up on his own. Kuroo kept his arms around him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Maybe you should stay home today," he suggested. 

"No," was Tsukishima's immediate reply, and Kuroo sighed heavily. This guy sure was a piece of work when he wanted to be. "Exams are right around the corner. I can't afford to miss any classes."

"Well you're gonna miss  _all_  your classes if you pass out during a lecture. You need to stay home. I doubt you'd even be able to focus enough to learn anything. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Kuroo tried to maneuver him in the direction of their shared bedroom, but Tsukishima was having none of it, stubbornly staying in his spot. 

"No," he argued, his eyes slipping closed despite himself. "I can't miss my classes."

"You won't," Kuroo assured, finally getting the upper hand when Tsukishima lost his balance for a moment. "I'm going to go to them for you."

This made Tsukishima open his eyes. "But this is your first full day off in forever. Weren't you gonna hang out with your friends?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Well now I'm going to your classes so I won't have to hear you whine about how you failed them later on." Kuroo smirked at the weak glare Tsukishima gave him in reply. "Besides, I don't think I could have a good time with my friends anyway. I would be too busy worrying about you."

Tsukishima looked away. If there was a flush on his face in that moment in time, well then he could blame it on the illness. 

- 

Kuroo came home around 6:30, arms full of bags that contained things he hoped would make his boyfriend feel better. 

He walked in making as little noise as possible, noticing that the apartment seemed to be in the exact same state he had left it in when he made his way to Tsukishima's first class that morning. 

Putting the bags down on the little kitchen table, Kuroo grabbed a Gatorade from one of them, making his way to the bedroom. 

Peeking in, he smiled upon seeing Tsukishima in the same spot he left him on the bed, wrapped tightly under the covers. Kuroo made his way to the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the short, blond hair. 

"Tsukki," he called gently. "Wake up babe." It wasn't until a few moments later that Tsukihima finally began to stir. 

"Kuroo?" He questioned groggily, squinting in Kuroo's direction due to the darkness and loss of sight without his glasses. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," Kuroo answered before he rose his eyebrow. "Have you even moved since I left this morning?"

Tsukishima sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard and stretching his legs out. "Yes. I got up. To pee. Puke."

"You puked?"

"Yeah, only once though. It's fine," he assured. 

Kuroo sighed, not speaking on the matter any longer, knowing that Tsukishima wouldn't elaborate. "So I'm guessing you didn't get anything to eat."

Tsukishima averted his eyes. "I wasn't hungry."

"Well you need to eat if you wanna get through this alive. I'm gonna go get you some soup. Oh, and drink this," Kuroo told him, putting the Gatorade in his lap.  

"You know I hate Gatorade." Tsukishima sniffed haughtily, turning his head slightly away from the drink as though it has personally offended him. (Kuroo supposed it might have.)

"Sucks for you doesn't it? C'mon, drink it. You need it." Ignoring Tsukishima's annoyed grunt, Kuroo made his way back into the kitchen. 

He put the soup he had bought at the store in the microwave, taking a bottle of water and some medicine out of the bags while he waited.  

When it was finished, he put everything on a tray, carefully balancing it and taking it back in the room. 

 

As he entered, he had to suppress a laugh. Tsukishima had his eyes screwed shut, one hand pinching his nose shut as the other tipped the half empty bottle of Gatorade towards his mouth. 

 

"You're so dramatic," Kuroo spoke, making Tsukishima remove himself from that strange position, wiping his mouth as he put the bottle on their bedside table, putting his glasses back on his face once his hands were free. 

 

"Gatorade is so disgusting. I don't know how you drink it all the time."

 

Kuroo went over to the bed and sat across Tsukishima, putting the tray in between them. "It tastes good, just like this soup. Here. Eat up." When Tsukishima made no move to do as he said Kuroo sighed. "Tsukki, don't make me feed you. Come on, you have to eat something or you'll never get better." Kuroo looked up at his boyfriend's face, seeing the apprehension. _Such a child_. "You won't puke, don't worry. Now, eat." With another affronted look at the food, Tsukishima finally picked up the bowl and began eating. 

 

It took awhile, but the middle blocker finally finished, putting the bowl back on the tray. "Thanks," he mumbled.

 

"No problem. Now drink this," Kuroo told him, sticking the medicine bottle in his face. Tsukishima made a face. 

 

"Kuroo," he said slowly, sounding tired and exasperated. "You know I hate grape flavoured things."

 

"Oh do you? Must have slipped my mind," Kuroo said innocently, his face telling Tsukishima that no, it did not slip his mind. 

 

"If I weren't so exhausted I would punch you in the face."

 

"Well you are, so you can't. Now drink."

 

-

 

It was around 10:30 now, the two on their bed wrapped his blankets, watching some random movie on T.V.,the volume low and Kuroo's arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. 

 

Looking down, Kuroo saw Tsukishima nodding off, the boy not having fallen asleep again after being woken up to eat. Kuroo left him like that for awhile, knowing that if he tried to tell the other to go to bed his request would be refused. ' _Always defying me,'_ he thought.

 

When he had finally fallen asleep, Kuroo gently lay Tsukishima next to him, removing his glasses and placing them on their bedside table. 

 

He lay a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek. "Night, night, Tsukki. Feel better."


End file.
